Clink (086)
Clink, A.K.A. Experiment 086, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to capture and confine enemies inside of him. Bio Experiment 086 was the 86th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to capture and confine enemies in a holding tank in his stomach. 086 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Skip", 086 was used to capture rogue experiments in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. He captured Stitch and Skip and brought them to Gantu. He was later tied up by Lilo and Jumba, freeing Stitch and Skip. At an unknown point in the original/current timeline, 086 was presumably activated, captured, and named Clink. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, presumably including Clink, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Clink participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Clink is a big green mouthless crab-like experiment with six legs, two large claws and a window on its chest. Special Abilities Clink can trap his targets in the holding tank in his stomach by splitting in half and joining together again around the target in his holding cell tank in his stomach. When split, each half of Clink apparently has a separate mind. Trivia *"Clink" is slang for "prison", which makes this experiment's name very befitting. *Clink was activated off-screen. *Clink is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Nosox, and Bragg. *Clink and Plasmoid are the only known experiments that are hexapods. *Clink is the only experiment to debut and appear in an alternate timeline dimension created by another experiment. Interestingly, Clink and Skip's numbers are very close to each other: 086 and 089. Gallery Lilo & Stitch: The Series Skip ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-40-39.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-41-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 12-45-02.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 12-56-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-47-54.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-48-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-13-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-14-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-02.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-34.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-56.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-33.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-47.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-08.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-54-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-55-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-18.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-57-52.jpg Miscellaneous Stitch Now - Clink.jpg|Clink in ''Stitch!Now Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen